


Subject Number Three

by angybear (Jo_Jo564)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Mutant Powers, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Jo564/pseuds/angybear
Summary: Antanasia Dinu has had her life taken away from her at a young age. She has the joys of life that most children get to experience taken from her and continues to have them taken as she gets older.But maybe there is someone at the end of the tunnel ready to show her happiness and freedom
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Subject Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics is in Romanian, I didn't want to butcher the language. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is in Romanian, I didn't want to butcher the language. :P

I remember as a child how much I enjoyed ice skating. I don’t know what brought me joy, maybe it was the sound of the skates on the ice, maybe it was the weightlessness that I got from skating.  
I still try to hold onto that feeling that I got from ice skating, try to use it as an escape from the life I live.

**Location: ???? Year: 2015**

The room is dark, lifeless. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling can be heard, it’s a repeating sound hitting the ground every two seconds. If you strain your ears, however, the sound of someone sniffling can be heard. It’s a quiet sound coming from a corner in the room.  
Suddenly the sound stops replaced with the sound of a large creaky metal door opening. Light shoots through the room, illuminating it a bit. The figure that the sniffling came from the head springs up at this, their arms raising in front of them.  
“Please no more, I’ll listen.”  
A thick Romanian accent lights up the room, the figure sounding frightened.  
“There’s no time, grab her before they get down here.”

Two men with padded armor storm into the room grabbing her, she doesn’t put up a fight as she is dragged into a bright hallway. As soon as she enters the bright light her eyes are squinting harshly, trying to protect themselves from the light change. She is about 5’5, a tan woman wearing a ratty shirt that reaches just below her knees. Before she has time to look around the hallway the men push her forward. There are about 5 other men there with them, the bully forward to a staircase. They continue on up these stairs until they are outside.  
“Where is the car?”  
“It’ll be here in a minute.”

The woman finally opens her eyes all the way, squinting here and there. She begins to look around and notices that they are outside.  
‘Outside, oh I haven’t been to the surface in so long. There’s is snow on the ground.’  
She starts to pad her feet in the snow, playing with it between her toes. This is noticed by one of the guards standing behind her.

“Pick her off the ground, the boss lady will be upset if her toy was damaged by the time we brought her.”

She’s hauled off the ground by the man standing to her right and tosses her over his shoulder her head hanging upside down.

“Jesus, are they even feeding her down there? She’s as light a twig.”

“Yet she still manages to have an ass on her.”

That last comment causes the men around her to laugh, she then gets red in frustration and embarrassment.  
She would think the comments about her body would no longer bother her after hearing them for so long.  
One of the men standing behind her kept shuffling around in the snow, eventually bothering the man next to him.

“What’s your problem?”

“It’s just- it’s just that- I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just spit it out before the car gets here.”

“Why does she look like that?”

“Like what.”

“Covered in those scars man, it’s weird.”

“Oh man, you’re new here. Listen don’t worry about it she’s leaving anyway.”

That last comment makes her head pop up a bit, she cranes her neck in the position about to ask what that means but is interrupted by the sound of a car stopping in the snow. The sound of a door opening and someone getting out starts.

“Hurry move her quickly, they already attacked the west flank of the building. We need to get her out of here before they spit her.”

At this she is rushed towards the car, still upside down with blood rushing to her head. Her whole gravity is shifted when the guard lifts her off his shoulder and into the car. She hits the seat with a slight puff of air, kind of winded.

“Be careful with her, you almost hit her head on the door frame.”

“It doesn’t matter; it’s not like if she got bruised it would last long enough to be seen.” She is then pushed into the middle between two guards one to the right of her and the other to the left, sandwiching her in the car. The other guards that were in front and behind her pile into the back.

Once both of the doors are closed the car automatically pulls off from the building. The windows on the side of her are completely tinted not allowing for any scenery to be seen. But her being in the middle allows for her to see in front. She sees that they are driving on a snow-covered road, with tall trees towering over them. She tries moving forward to get a better look but is instantly pushed back into the seat.

“Don’t move.”  
She flinches at this and picks her legs up into her chest. She sits there in complete silence trying not to move, but she can’t control her body shivering m. The cold finally catching up to her, no one says anything about this for a while. This until a loud sigh comes from the guard next to her. He turns around to the guards in the back, “One of you give me your jacket.”

When he is met by no response, he glared at them, “Or would one of you like to explain to the boss lady why her toy is cold?”  
At that, the sound of jackets being taken off and tossed to the front can be heard.

“Exactly.”

He takes one of the jackets and starts to put it on her. He grabs one arm on the farthest side to him and put the jacket on it. He grabs the other arm and puts that one in the jacket as well. He goes to fix the collar on the jacket ruffling it a bit, but instead of pulling away after he’s finished, he starts to touch her neck. He trails his hand up her neck and to her chin, “You know you’d be pretty fuckable if it weren’t for the scars covering your face.”

He then harshly lets go of her chin, his comments getting chuckles out of everyone in the car.  
She doesn’t say anything in response just looks down at her seat.

After a while the men next to her start to doze off, she pays attention to their breathing as it got deeper and deeper. She pops her head back up and starts looking around again, she doesn’t notice anything new except for a mirror at the front of the car. When she looks into the mirror she’s perplexed she hasn’t seen her face in months, they don't have any mirrors in the bathroom they let her use. Her hair has gotten longer in the front, bangs reaching the bottom part of her eyes. Her hair still black with vertical strips of blood-red from root to top. Her scars are still there, they go in the same direction as the lines in her hair. Her scars stand out from her tan skin, they’re lighter than her skin tone being done over so many times. She still remembers when she first got them, the pain she felt from them still haunts her.

**Location: Romania Year: 1998**

There is a building standing off into the distance, no taller than 5 stories. It’s surrounded by nothing but hills. Behind it is a mountain towering over it. In front of the building are armed men, standing outside a metal door. There are no windows on the first floor of the building. On the front of the building, from the second floor up, there are four windows on each floor.  
At the base of a hill, a few meters away from the building a car stops, the engine no longer revving. Two figures come out of the car, a short woman and a small child. As they step out two of the men in front of the building come towards. The woman has hair that is chin length and frames her face. She seems to be pregnant, stomach rounding out. She has one hand on her stomach, the other she is using to hold the hand of the child, pulling them toward the building. The child, however, refuses to move stomping her feet into the ground.

_“But mama, I don’t want to leave you.”_

_“Draga mea, listen we’re short on money. With the baby on the way, and your and your brother’s education this is the best option. They have already offered to pay for your brother’s education.”_

When that doesn’t seem to make the child happier she continues, _“Listen we won’t be that far from you I promise. We will visit you, and I’ll even bring you snacks from Sokovia.”_  
_“But why do I have to go here, it’s scary.”_

_“Because they asked for volunteers, and they are paying well. They’ve given you a free education on the side.”_

_“But mama-“_

_“No! You will listen to me Anastasia, you are going to this school. They have already paid for our living expenses, we cannot back out from it.”_

Before Anastasia could say more she is picked up by the man and carried away.  
She starts to scream out to her mother, her voice in her mother tongue ringing out. Her gaze is on her mother as she is ushered to the car, her mother doesn’t look back at her and continues to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just something I thought of after waking up one morning so yeah.


End file.
